supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20141123172643
Lachesis hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase, Blut tropfte, das erkannte Bridget und ein zufriedener Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Eine Aggressionsbewältigungstherapie würde dir nicht schaden!" "Oh, glaub mir, meine Art der Therapie ist viel wirksamer! Ich weiß schon, wie ich meine Wut loswerde!", schrie Bridget die Schicksalsschwester an. Lachesis schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf, dann war ihr Gesicht wieder frei von Blut und Brüchen und der Ort, an dem sie sich befanden, hatte sich verändert. Es war plötzlich Jasons Haus, in dem sie standen, im Wohnzimmer, aber die Gruppe war nicht da. Es musste ein anderer Ort sein, der bloß aussah wie das Wohnzimmer in Jasons Haus. "Was soll das? Warum hier?", Bridgets Stimme hatte sich gesenkt, es fühlte sich falsch an, mit Lachesis hier zu sein. "Um dich zur Besinnung zu rufen. Du hast mich gerade geschlagen. Du hast dich verändert und es hat noch lange nicht aufgehört. Langsam wird es gefährlich." "Ich bin gefährlich. Besonders für dich." "Ich rede davon, dass du zu einer Gefahr für dich selbst wirst." Bridget blinzelte überrascht. "Wie meinst du das?" Lachesis seufzte, dann setzte sie sich und sah Bridget so lange abwartend an, bis diese sich ihr gegenüber auf den Couchtisch gesetzt hatte. Erst dann begann sie langsam zu sprechen. "Ich hab viel Mist gebaut. Und ich habe viel falsch gemacht. Und dennoch war ich nie so wie du. Ich hatte immer noch Kontrolle über meine Gefühle und ich habe immer noch gefühlt. Ich habe schon viele Menschen getötet, aber ich habe nie aufgehört, etwas dabei zu epmfinden, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht sehen kannst. Jeder Mensch tut weh. Und meine Schwestern zu töten, war die Hölle. Ich habe es nicht freiwillig getan. Es war, weil es jemanden gibt, der sich verdammt für dich und deine Freunde interessiert. Er lenkt schon seit Jahren. Er benutzt Menschen, es tut was er will, um zu erreichen, was er geplant hat. Er spielt Gott." "Weatta?" "Oh, glaub mir, Weatta wäre auf dem Schachbrett seines Plans bloß ein einfacher Bauer. Ich selbst bin für ihn auch bloß ein Bauer, eine der Figuren die man opfert für den Sieg." "Das... Das-" "Das ist eine Tatsache. Und Bridget, wenn ich sage, ich riskiere meinen Arsch für dein Leben, dann ist es die Wahrheit. Ich habe versucht, so viel Abstand zu halten wie möglich, habe versucht, dass du mich hasst, ich habe all das versucht, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Das wird lächerlich für dich klingen. Aber Bridge- Dieser verdammt mächtige Typ, er hat beschlossen, dass auch du zu dem Fußvolk gehörst. Er will deinen Tod. Er hat Gott weiß was vor, und dazu braucht er deinen Tod. Er will irgendwas bewirken. Es hat mit deinen Freunden zu tun. Ich- Ich kann aber deinen Tod unter keinen Umständen zu lassen." Bridget hob den Blick, ihre Unterlippe zitterte. "I-ich bedeute dir etwas?" "Natürlich, du blöde Nuss!", Lachesis griff Bridgets Handgelenke und legte ihre Hände darum, sah auf sie und auf Bridgets Tatoo hinab. "Ich war immer bei dir. Es war so oft so knapp und immer, wenn ich eingegriffen habe, hat er es mich spüren lassen. Als erstes habe ich deinem Stiefvater gedroht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, rühre er dich noch ein einziges Mal an, würde ich ihn nicht töten, sondern foltern. Er hat sein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Und dann musste ich zusehen, wie er dich- Wie er dich-", Lachesis Stimme stockte. "Shh.", flüsterte Bridget mit Tränen in den Augen, "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ich verstehe das. Ich bin darüber weg. Ich habe herausgefunden, das ich mehr bin, als das, was er mir angetan hat." "Und trotzdem kannst du noch immer nicht darüber sprechen. Es aussprechen." "Kannst du es denn?", fragte die Brünette, die grünen Augen ruhten auf dem gesenkten Kopf ihrer Tante. Lachesis schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nicht nur das. Er hat mich Atropos und Klotho töten lassen. Er hat mich gezwungen, dich bei den Tuckers abzugeben. Er hat die Fäden in der Hand. Er lenkt uns alle, selbst das erneute Zusammenführen der Gruppe, jede Kleinigkeit hat er geplant, für alles hat er einen Plan oder ein Ass im Ärmel. Er ist unbesiegbar, denn er hat jeden in der Hand. Weil ein jeder für etwas lebt und er weiß, wie er es ihnen nehmen kann." "Das ist Unsinn. Nicht jeder lebt für etwas oder jemanden. Mich hat er nicht in der Hand.", protestierte die Jägerin leise. "Doch, hat er. Du weißt es nur nicht.", flüsterte Lachesis, dann war sie verschwunden und Bridget fand ich wieder in der umfunktionierten Abstellkammer wieder.